


Changes

by mysteryreader6626



Series: A Whirlwind of Emotions [6]
Category: One Piece
Genre: #10daysoflawlu, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 22:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7073932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysteryreader6626/pseuds/mysteryreader6626
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Change can be good or bad. Living in the East Blue, there was little change in life, beside the whirlwind of activity Garp brought with him on his visits. Though there are also those changes, right in the middle, that are both good and bad. There was the white, black, and gray in everything in life, even change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changes

**Author's Note:**

> I totally admit. When I saw this topic, I was between writing about angst and, like I did for the rest of the one-shots,sweet topics. I wasn't in the mood for writing sad stuff though..so… If you don't like sweet stuff, this story isn't the one for you! I don't own anything! Okay, for real this time, I am going to make this a drabble! Please, no matter what? …eh. Under 600 words for the story itself. Good enough for me! XD
> 
> -mysteryreader6626 signing out
> 
> Day 6: Loss/Change

Change can be good or bad. Living in the East Blue, there was little change in life, beside the whirlwind of activity Garp brought with him on his visits. Luffy knew that when his grandpa visiting was a bad change right of the bat.

Life can normal as can be for him. Peaceful as usual in the East Blue. A good change can also occur, putting Gramp’s parenting aside. Shank’s crew visiting and bringing stories was a very good change. Though there are also those changes, right in the middle, that are both good and bad. An example was when Shank lost his arm thanks to him, but gave his Strawhat and allowed the story of his dream. There was the white, black, and gray in everything in life, even change.

Ever since that day, changes was happening all over his life. He was moved to live with Dadan and let Ace and Sabo. A bad change that can turn good, those flip type of changes. Luffy also knew that sometimes, that good change doesn't last forever.

Fire. Smoke. People dying. Sabo dead. Gray Terminal. No other words that are needed to describe this drastic change.

Was this change a good thing? That is a good question. Ace and Luffy learned to get closer as brothers, but Sabo wasn't there anymore, but that is life. Changes happen all around, everywhere you look. Life goes on and with it, many different unexpected changes.

This was an example of such a change. Luffy wasn't sure when it was exactly. The first time he met Law, he was too busy punching a Celestial Dragon and after that, fighting and escaping the Marines. The second time was when Law saved his life after Akainu killed Ace and nearly him. The third time was when Law asked him for an alliance, which he gladly accepted. After all, what better type of excuse then to fight the Yonkos? Of course he would to it! Then, the whole Dressrosa fiasco happened. After that, well, a pirate's life never stops.

Somewhere along the way, a subtle change happened. It wasn't by much, but it was there. Luffy noticed when Law started to smile more and how handsome he looked. Then he thought, wow. He should smile a lot more! After that, Luffy returned to his food, ignoring his small thought and later forgetting about it.

Then, he started to notice the way Law always seeked him out at parties. Of course, bring the person he was, he remained oblivious and thought all Law wanted to do was dance. And so, he did drag the male to dance with him, despite Law’s protests about not being able to dance. Torao was just being silly! After that, they managed to just dance together at the party, both with one huge smile and the other with a small one. Was that the turning point of their relationship?

Then came the big moment; the kiss. It wasn't perfect. They were both exhausted after a fight, but so relieved that everyone was alive and they were both together. Even when they were covered in sweat and blood, Luffy climbed on top of Law and kissed him, finally realizing his own feelings after all that hard battle.

Yes, Luffy decided, this was a good change indeed.


End file.
